My Favorite Superhero
by Stefanotis
Summary: Its International Women's Day and we deserve a one-shot with Mar'i and her mother.


"Mommy?"

Kory looked up from where she was folding the laundry and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes starshine?" she asked.

Her daughter, now five, turned on her stomach and away from the television. She rested her chin on her hands and swung her legs back and forth. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kory tilted her head to the side. "Of course. You can tell mommy anything."

"Well" she said. "How come daddy always goes on patrols?"

"What do you mean?"

Mar'i got up from where she lay and walked over to the apartment window. She pointed outside. "How come daddy is always on patrol? How come you don't go on patrol?"

Her mother was still not understanding the question. She was not understanding where this question came from.

"Mar'i what are you trying to ask?" she inquired.

She was getting frustrated with her mother for not understanding. "Why doesn't daddy stay home and you go save the world?"

Kory nodded her head and let out a long "Oooh" before giving out a laugh. She patted the empty spot next her on the couch and Mar'i walked over to take a seat next to her.

She wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You know mommy used to go out and save the world with daddy all the time. And then when daddy moved here, mommy went on a little vacation in Florida and she had her own island to save called Key West."

"How come you don't save the world anymore?" she asked looking up at her mother. "Is it because you're a girl?"

"Oh of course not!" she exclaimed. "You know girls make the majority of the superhero network."

"Really?" she asked.

"Mhm" she replied. "We have many superhero girls like Aunty Donna, Aunty Raven, Aunty Steph, and Aunty Babs. Can you name other superheroes that are girls?"

The little girl tapped her chin and put on her thinking face. "Miss Wonder Woman?"

"Very good!" her mother exclaimed. "Can you name another?"

"Miss Hawkgirl!"

"Another?"

"Miss Canary!"

"Now give me your favorite one."

Ma'ri jumped and floated in the air. She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Starfire!"

Kory giggled and returned the embrace to her daughter. "Oh I love you so much! And when you grow up, you'll be the one helping mommy and daddy fight the bad guys."

"But mommy" Mar'i said interrupting their glee. "You didn't answer me. How come you won't be a superhero with daddy?"

Kory sighed and placed a hand on her daughter's heart. "Mommy stays home and takes care of you. I cannot go with daddy, who will watch you? What if a bad guy comes in and steals you? My heart cannot handle that."

She allowed her daughter to process the information. The looking around and scrunching up her nose was too cute and it was her way of trying to understand things.

"Sooo" Mar'i said. "You stay home and protect me?"

Kory nodded. "You are mommy and daddy's rock. We cannot go save others if our beloved daughter is no longer with us because she got hurt or kidnapped. You are the most important five year old in the world that we have to protect."

"Sooo" Mar'i said again. "You are a superhero then."

She smiled at her mother.

"Because you are protecting me" she finished.

Her mother grabbed her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "You make me feel special, you know this right?" she asked and continued to kiss her daughter.

"Mommy!" she complained as she laughed. "Stop kissing me! It tickles!"

"And why wasn't daddy invited to this little party we're having?"

Kory stopped and Mar'i looked up to see her father, removing his mask and boots by the window.

"Daddy!" she called and ran over to him.

He caught her and brought her over to the couch where they could sit. "And what did you do while I was gone little miss happy?" he asked.

"I had a talk with mommy!" she exclaimed.

He looked over at his wife who continued to fold the laundry. "And what did you two talk about that is so important?"

"Mommy being the best superhero" she smiled.

"And why isn't daddy the best superhero?" he asked.

Kory rolled her eyes at him and Mar'i slapped him on the chest. He let out a laugh and caught her hands.

"Kidding!" he laughed. "Mommy is the best superhero. Want to know why I think so?"

Mar'i nodded her head.

"Because mommy has the hardest job in the world" he told his daughter. "Mommy takes care of not only you but me too."

"You too daddy?" she asked.

He gave his wife a wink and she returned a flirty smile.

"Mhm!" he said with emphasis. "She wakes up early every morning and gets you up for school and gets breakfast ready. Mommy also cooks great food for us and she keeps this place clean. She makes sure we have clean clothes to wear, she helps clean me up after a bad night of patrol, and mommy always makes sure daddy never overworks himself. But you want to know why I really think mommy is the best superhero?"

Mar'i bounced on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why daddy?"

He bopped her on the nose. "She gave me you. Our baby girl."

She gushed and pressed her cheek against him. "Daddy I'm in kindergarten! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Mhm I've heard you say that before" he told her. "You think we should go give mommy some love?"

Without a word, she bounced off of him and flew over to her mother who took her place on the carpet to continue folding the laundry. She flew to her mother with such force that she knocked her back onto the ground.

She tickled her mother and gave her kisses and laughter was heard in the apartment.

Dick smiled at his two favorite girls. He doesn't know what he'd do without them.

* * *

Happy International Women's Day!


End file.
